godzillafandomcom-20200223-history
Baragon
Baragon (バラゴン, 'Baragon') is a daikaiju first featured in the 1965 Toho-produced film Frankenstein vs. Baragon (a.k.a Frankenstein Conquers the World). Baragon is a four-legged reptile with a horn on his head and large ears. His main weapon is a heat ray that he can fire from his mouth and was used to disintegrate rock and dirt, allowing him to burrow through the ground. In addition to his burrowing heat beam he can jump very high. Baragon is not to be confused with the Gamera series kaiju Barugon, despite some similarities between the two creatures. Showa series In the Showa series, Baragon burrowed underground and survived while all (or most) other dinosaurs died. He adapted to the environment and lived successfully. When the sounds of a nearby factory disturbed and awakened Baragon, he emerged from the underground and attacked it. He next appeared at Shirane and destroyed the village. He next emerged at a farm, where he ate the livestock. During these attacks, Baragon was not seen, so a mutated human being called Frankenstein was blamed. But there was a person who survived the destruction of the factory who claimed there was a second monster and that it was the one that attacked the factory. When a small group of scientists searched for Frankenstein, ahn explosive detonated and Baragon woke up from his sleep. He appeared from the ground and saw the scientists. Baragon tried to eat the humans, but Frankenstein suddenly appeared to protect the scientists from Baragon. The two fought in a climatic battle and Frankenstein successfully deafeats Baragon by choking Baragon and breaking his neck. But in the end, a fissure appears beaneath the huge giants. The ground cracks and the two fall inside(in an alternate ending how ever, instead of being swallowed by the ground Frankenstein gets pulled into the sea by Oodako after a battle and is presumeably killed). (It should be noted that Frankenstein vs. Baragon is NOT in cannon with any Godzilla film.) The monster Baragon was later seen in the film Destroy All Monsters, one of several alive and kept in captivity on Monster Island. Along with the rest of Earth's monsters, Baragon is brought under the control of the Kilaaks during their invasion of Earth and forced to destroy Earth's cities. Baragon was supposed to attack Paris for the film, using his burrowing ability to smash the Arc de Triumph from below. Unfortunately, the Baragon suit was unavailable due to the fact it was on loan to the people working on the Ultraman TV series. Baragon was replaced with Gorosaurus for this scene. He later breaks free from this mind control, and watches (but does not actually take part in) the fight against the aliens and their remaining monster, King Ghidorah, before returning to Monster Island. Whether this is the same Baragon that was presumed dead at the end of Frankenstein Conquers the World or another of its species is never determined, although it is unlikely that an experienced burrower would die from an earth related death. It is actually very likely that is not in cannon with the Godzilla series. Baragon was originally slated to appear in Godzilla vs. Mechagodzilla, but his role was quickly rewritten for a more recognizable monster---Anguirus. It should be noted, however, that Anguirus "borrowed" Baragon's burrowing ability in the film (as Gorosaurus had in Destroy All Monsters). Millennium series In the Millennium series, Baragon reappeared in the 2001 film, Godzilla, Mothra and King Ghidorah: Giant Monsters All-Out Attack as one of three ancient guardian monsters. The other two are Mothra and King Ghidorah. When Godzilla is reincarnated as the physical manifestation of the souls of the people who died in the Pacific during WW2, Baragon, Mothra, and King Ghidorah were summoned to protect the nation from the threat. Baragon was the first of the three guardians to confront Godzilla. Although he tried his best, Baragon was not strong enough and was defeated by Godzilla's atomic ray. Baragon does not have his tunneling heat ray in the Millennium series, but he was still able to burrow and had his extraordinary jumping abilities. Powers Baragon has undiscovered origins, but has shown some of his powers in his Showa era airing. He can fire a flame ray from his mouth, like a much weaker version of Godzilla's Spiral Ray. The horn on his snout occasionally glows and crackles. He has the aforementioned burrowing ability, and can jump very far. He also has natural teeth/claws. In the Millenium era he gained strong jaws and limitless perseverance. He was able to withstand Godzilla's own heat ray. The horn no longer lit up. In Atari video games, the subterranean dinosaur can cause earthquakes and lava eruptions beneath his feet and constantly replenish his energy as long as he is in contact with the earth. Appearances in other media * Baragon appears as a villain in the 1988 Nintendo game Godzilla: Monster of Monsters and its sequel Godzilla 2: War of the Monsters, as well as the Godzilla (Game Boy Godzilla Game Boy title. Baragon would usually remain on all fours, preventing many attacks from hitting him, and would stand on his hind legs only to fire his heat beam. Another attack was to pounce at Godzilla or Mothra and pin them against the side of the screen. Sometimes he would turn his head to the screen and tilt it to one side almost in a "Huh?" fashion. *Baragon was going to be in the PS2 version of the game Godzilla: Destroy All Monsters Melee, but that version was cancelled so he was placed into the sequel, Godzilla: Save the Earth. Baragon is a fast and agile fighter with decent power and great combo abilities. He shares many of the strengths of Anguirus such as immunity to high attacks on all fours and beam/projectile weapons doing only half-damage. He can dig like Megalon, though for longer and not be tired when he emerges, and his Rage attack is to dig down and unleash a volcanic eruption. Baragon's fire ray attack can also be used while he's running or jumping and cannot be charged. Godzilla Unleashed Bio "Baragon is an earth guardian-with special affinity for the terrestrial crust we walk upon. Baragon is physically the smallest monster on record, but his connection to the rocks and magama beneath us empower him to achieve greatness on a par with his larger allies. His small size makes him a tremendous leaper, with graceful aerial combat maneuvers and techniques. When not in the air, Baragon constantly replenishes his energy so long as contact is maintained with the earth. Baragon emits streams of fire from his mouth, and can cause eruptions and earthquakes beneath his feet. When firmly planted with all four legs upon the ground, Baragon is almost impossible to push-despite his small stature." *Baragon had a cameo in the hit anime series Dragon Ball. toons He was also is in the Toho Mini-Toons as Dr. Baragon Van-Horn and is sometimes called a quack, even once saying that Gabara was right. Godzilla Neo File:Baragon Neo.jpgExcerpt from "Legend of the Yamato Guardians") -"One of the first Spawn of Orochi, the Earth Beast Baragon set about to devour the people of Yamato. Blinded by rage and bloodlust, the creature seemed unstoppable, yet the Priests of Yamato intervened before many lives were lost. At first, the valiant holy ones tried to set the beast into slumber using all the sake they could conjure, but this merely made the beast more reckless and destructive. So, the priests had a new idea: seeing Baragon's mighty appetite, they intended to make him so full that he would drift to sleep from both food and drink. Ordering a thousand bowls of rice be made, they presented the feast to Baragon, who gourged himself until he seemed like he would pop. The craftiest of the priests, however, had tricked Baragon. She had mixed dust from the wings of Mothra into the rice, and the monster fell fast asleep. The priests then purified his spirit, squelching his rage, and cast him into a deep slumber..." Baragon wouldn't appear again until 2004, when he arose to battle a new foe... Roar *Millennium Baragon Roar Fan Art Category:Kaiju Category:Dinosaur Kaiju Category:Mystical Kaiju Category:Dinosaurs Category:Toho Kaiju Category:Kaiju living on Monster Island Category:Monsters Category:Daikaiju